


Back It Up, Baby

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Het, Magical sex toy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pegging, Sexual Humor, Strap-Ons, Unicorn dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way, it really was Harry’s own fault. It ought to have occurred to him to inquire further about what his girlfriend had in mind before he'd agreed to it so enthusiastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back It Up, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



> I freely admit to being inspired by [this photo](%E2%80%9D) for Luna’s look. Which proves that Miley Cyrus has some use after all. 
> 
> Title by Peaches (and yes, the song is about pegging).

_“I'll try anything once, twice if I like it, three times to make sure.”_

_― Mae West_

In a way, it really was his own fault, Harry supposed. Behind him, Luna moaned loudly, then thrust forward again. Harry shifted, forcing himself to stay relaxed, and tried his best not to wince.

When Luna had first mentioned that she was very, very interested in ‘doing anal’, it ought to have occurred to Harry to inquire further about what precisely his girlfriend had in mind before he'd agreed to it so enthusiastically. Harry should have known by now that things were never ever straight-forward with Luna, and making assumptions otherwise usually came with... _consequences._

Such as being buggered by eight-and-a-half inches of slick, wide, and ridged faux unicorn cock. The one which Luna had referred to as ‘the very small one’, and seemed slightly disappointed in when she'd examined it. Harry had no clue about the relative size of unicorn cocks, but Luna seemed to think the dildo was woefully inadequate. Exactly how she knew what constituted large or small when it came to unicorn penises was something Harry preferred not to think about.

He was also terrified to ponder what anything _larger_ might have been like. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he did his best to remain calm and enjoy the experience. 

In anticipation of attempting anal sex with Luna, Harry had done the unthinkable and actually researched all that he could on the subject. Perhaps _researched_ was too strong a word and was a bit of an overstatement. But he had at least looked up the act and skimmed the chapter about it in his copy of _Wild Witches & Wanton Wizards: The Wonderful World of Wizarding Sex_ by Suadela Coinín, a very helpful tome Hermione had presented him with upon hearing he and Luna were a couple. All Harry had been able to glean from the information was that lots of lubrication and patience were required. 

Tonight he'd arrived at Luna's house armed with enough lube to drown a thestral in, ready and willing to give it his all...

and had been greeted by the unexpected sight of Luna prepared for something entirely different.

She was already dressed for the occasion or, more to the point, _undressed_. Clad in only a sparkling silvery leather harness that crossed over her bare breasts, encircled her waist, then buckled around her slim hips, a very long, thick, and extremely realistic, fleshy dildo jutting from between her legs. Her only other adornments were a head band with a small single horn protruding from it, and a dreamy smile. Harry supposed he was exceedingly lucky the horn on her forehead was merely a nub by comparison to the one she wore lower; being gored repeatedly in the back was hardly his idea of foreplay. 

Luna had greeted Harry with an enthusiastic kiss.

"It's magic," she'd explained, stroking the dildo slowly. "It feels as if it's alive, and reacts to me as if it were really a part of me. I thought it would be nice for both of us."

Harry felt his eyes bugging out, and he gulped audibly before spluttering out the first question his mouth was able to form. Which, in retrospect, probably wasn't the most important or immediate question he ought to have been asking at all. "Erm, is there a reason it had to be a unicorn...?"

"Yes." Luna had blinked slowly, then stated quite matter-of-factly, "Yes, because it's our first time doing this, and it seemed like we needed something sexy. After all, Harry, unicorns are symbols of purity and innocence, and I'm about to take your innocence. At least there," she said, indicating his bum and flashing him a beatific grin, "aren't I?" 

Harry wasn't about to point out to Luna that absolutely nothing looked innocent about the enormous _thing_ — there was absolutely no other word for it — she had bobbing between her legs which was aimed directly at him. "Erm..."

That was all Harry had time to get out before Luna tackled him with a searing kiss, knocking his glasses off and pressing the dildo firmly into his thigh. Things had progressed quickly from there, Luna taking great care to be gentle as she helped peel Harry out of his clothes, covering him with kisses and caresses from top to bottom.

Which is how he'd found himself face down on his elbows and knees, arse in the air. A pillow was wedged under his stomach for support while Luna thrust inside him, happily humming a nonsense tune as she did. At first it had been somewhat uncomfortable in spite of Luna's care, but as she'd continued, Harry discovered he was beginning to enjoy it. The sensation of being filled and stretched was one he hadn't known he'd needed until it had actually happened, the experience of letting go of control and submitting to someone he loved sending him reeling. 

All recollection of events — indeed, all conscious thought — was abruptly cut off when Luna reached down between his legs and wrapped her slim fingers around the base of his painfully hard cock. Her fist, slick and warm with lube, slid in tandem with her own thrusts. Luna shifted, the dildo suddenly hit a spot _just there_ , and sparks went off behind Harry's eyes. He gasped, his fists clenching at the rumpled sheets, balling them in his sweaty palms. He fought the urge to pump quickly against Luna's hand, allowing her to keep up her now frantic rhythm. 

Behind him, Luna wriggled and moaned, her hips bucking wildly. Her fingers tightened around Harry's cock, twisting and sliding over turgid flesh. Harry bit his lip, eyes squeezed tight as he gasped and groaned, still trying to let her move at her own pace. Luna nipped at the nape of his neck, her teeth grazing his skin. Her breath was warm and moist, and her hair tickled his bare skin as it brushed against his back.

Harry let out a strangled cry; a guttural, feral noise from the back of his throat, his arse jerking back to meet her hips. 

"That's it, that's it," Luna urged, her voice rough with need. "Harry, oh, my sweet, sweet Harry—" She pushed forward again, driving the dildo in completely. Her fist had a stranglehold on his cock, and Harry clenched around the dildo with a groan. At that moment, any self control he'd had was ripped away, and he came, loud and hard, shuddering in her grip. 

His hands slipped out from under him, sending him falling face first onto the bed, panting for breath. He could feel hot spunk pooling beneath him, but he was too spent to move.

"Harry, I'm not quite done with you yet," Luna moaned, grabbing Harry's hips to pull him back toward her. She continued to move, although her thrusts were shallower, her cries and squeals growing louder. 

Harry bit his lip, his eyes squeezed shut, and he willed himself to remain relaxed for just a little while longer. 

Luna wriggled behind him, her hips undulating wildly. "HarryHarryohHarry!" she keened, her nails digging into his skin.

Harry was so worn out and overwhelmed with sensation that he could barely do anything more than try his best to stay up on his knees and ride it out as Luna bucked and writhed in abandon. She was practically howling with ecstasy now, her hair whipping his back. She rocked against him one final time, then climaxed with a eardrum shattering scream.

She slumped prone on top of Harry, pinning him to the mattress. It took her several minutes to revive; she took a few deep gulps of air before she stirred, finally rolling off of him and withdrawing the still lethal strap-on. Harry muttered a prayer of relief as Luna flopped onto her back, panting. 

With a low grunt, Harry managed to scramble over to Luna. He planted a lazy kiss on her mouth and slung an arm around her. The unicorn dildo was still erect, jutting up into the air and glistening with lube. It was a ridiculous sight. Unable to stop himself or the wave of giddiness enveloping him, Harry began to giggle. That set Luna off as well, sending them both into peals of uncontrollable laughter. 

“I love you,” he said, then kissed her again.

"So, does that mean you liked it?" she finally managed between giggles. “Honestly?”

"Dunno," Harry admitted sheepishly, then gave the dildo a tap. It swayed and bobbed in the air, and Harry had to swallow back another wave of giggles. "I'll have to try it a second time — or perhaps," he cast her a sly sidelong glance, "a third before I can _really_ be certain, won't I?"

"Oh, definitely," Luna replied. She gave Harry one of her enigmatic smiles, then added, "And you know, I was thinking you might like to reciprocate too. I wouldn't mind."

Harry certainly was up for that eventuality. However, he would be sure to double check with Luna to find out precisely what she wanted before proceeding.


End file.
